


Dress Me Up

by CelestialArcadia



Series: GO-Events Name That Author Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Clothing Porn, Dialogue Heavy, Dresses, Edwardian Period, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Flashbacks, Historical Dress, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Good Omens, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), as much as I could fit in under 500 words anyway, bickerflirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialArcadia/pseuds/CelestialArcadia
Summary: While they're visiting a museum, Aziraphale and Crowley find themselves face-to-face with memories of times and hats past.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GO-Events Name That Author Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730080
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Name That Author Round Four





	Dress Me Up

_Post-Apocalypse_

"This brings back memories," both of them say simultaneously.

Aziraphale and Crowley look at each other for a moment, then at the dresses sitting behind the display glass.

"You first," Crowley says.

Aziraphale sighs. "If you insist."

  


* * *

  


_1905_

"It's _practical_ ," Aziraphale scoffed, smoothing down a nonexistent wrinkle on her shirtwaist. It was a pale peach color, not much darker than her skin, and paired with a plaid beige skirt that went down to her ankles.

"It's _boring_ ," Crowley replied, tapping the rim of her oversized hat. It was covered with black feathers and dark roses, and a particularly astute observer might have even noticed a small serpent in the whole display. The hat drooped down a bit, shading the top of her face and hiding her eyes from the world.

(Well, most of the world. She didn't need to hide from Aziraphale. But it was a very nice hat, and she had a point to make.)

"All I'm trying to say is that you're doing yourself a disservice. You haven't worn anything but suits and trousers since Frederick the Great and then you choose the most boring fashion to adopt? _Please_ , angel. Since when do you dress _practically_?"

"Well." Aziraphale turned red, then looked away. "It's as you say. It's been quite some time since I've had this sort of...presentation. I'm not sure what's appropriate. And this seems nice enough."

"It's not...terrible. Very, er, working woman."

Aziraphale glanced back at Crowley, then stared at her own shoes. "I would not...be opposed...to receiving _advice_." She looked back up, the tiniest of smiles on her face. "From someone better than this than I am."

"Today's your lucky day, then."

  


* * *

  


_Post-Apocalypse_

"Were you planning that the entire time?"

"Of course not!"

"I think you just wanted me to dress you."

"That's not _all_ I wanted!"

"But it is something you wanted?"

"You are _insufferable_ , Crowley."

"Love you too, angel."

  


* * *

  


_1905_

"There. A perfectly fashionable modern woman-shaped being, you are."

"The hat's a bit much." Aziraphale pulled up the brim of the hat Crowley had miracled for her, then took it off entirely. "I'd rather not restrict my vision like that."

Crowley gave Aziraphale a blank look. Aziraphale chided herself internally.

"Ah, I meant no offense. But I really don't like the hat."

"Fine, no hat. What about the rest?"

Aziraphale considered her reflection in the mirror. Crowley had given her a frilly thing with light blue stripes; its billowing sleeves and slim skirt (as slim as one could get with Aziraphale's figure, which wasn't very slim at all) were both embellished with fine lace. "It's rather nice, actually. Thank you."

"You owe me a favor now."

"I—"

"But instead I'll just ask something that's on my mind."

"And that is?"

"Is there a particular reason you seem to only wear dresses when necklines start dropping?"

Aziraphale sputtered and stormed off.

  


* * *

  


_Post-Apocalypse_

"I take back what I said. You've _always been_ insufferable."

"And you never answered my question."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CelestiaArcadia) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://celestialarcadia.tumblr.com).


End file.
